


oh, baby it's so easy (to love you)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Everything is so easy. Loving you might be the easiest.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	oh, baby it's so easy (to love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6.14 Day!

“Baekhyun, baby? Why are you up so early?”

Upon the mention of his name, Baekhyun spins around while continuing to button up his shirt. The sight of the handsome male still lying sleepily in the bed manages to pull a smile across his face.

“Hey,” he greets softly, dipping his knee into the bed to hover over the male. A pair of strong arms wrap around his torso and the male buries his whole face into Baekhyun’s stomach.

Baekhyun brings his hands down to caress the messy hair sticking all over the male’s head.

“Why are you up already? Do you have to be somewhere?” The male asks again, repeating his earlier question.

“I have to go to work, Chanyeol.”

“Work? But it’s Sunday?”

Baekhyun chuckles at the confusion heard in that question. “Yeah, I told you before last night? Did you not listen to what I was saying?”

The male, Chanyeol, hums softly. “I might have missed that one.”

Baekhyun laughs softly, “Of course. You were busy molesting me.” He jokes.

Chanyeol grunts. “I did not molest you. You asked for it.”

“I didn’t say anything-”

“But you clearly didn’t say anything when I ate you out last night.”

Baekhyun flushes in pink. “Okay, you won. I better go now though, I don’t want to be late.”

Chanyeol rises up. “Do you want me to drive you there?”

“No, I can take the bus, it’s okay. You should go back to sleep. I will call you when I get home later.”

The male wants to argue but he knows better than to make Baekhyun late so he nods his head. Baekhyun leans down to place a chaste kiss on his lips before bidding him bye with a small wave of his hand.

Chanyeol lands back into the bed once the door to his penthouse is closed. His sleep returns and it’s not hard for him to go back to dreamland where in his dream, Baekhyun is cuddling in his arms.

Owning his own gallery is Baekhyun’s biggest dream in his life ever since he was interested in doing arts. In order to fulfil his dream, he needed to have a degree and the basics in arts. To have the degree and better skill in arts, he needed to learn and that was why he applied into art school.

The art school cost him quite a lot and even two part time jobs couldn’t suffice to that, and that exact time was when he stumbled upon the chance to earn money in a clearly different way that he had ever imagined.

Becoming a sugar baby was definitely not in his life’s goal, but that happened, and Baekhyun wouldn’t say that he regretted doing it. He met Chanyeol and that one was enough to make his life a whole better.

Chanyeol is a different type of sugar daddy, not like those Baekhyun read on the internet. 

The male is a whole nine years older than him and the first time he approached Baekhyun was when he was counting the amount of money left for him that month, while being seated on the farthest corner in a cafe.

Chanyeol came politely to his side, asking if he could sit with him. Then he proposed with the agreement for him. It sounded fishy to Baekhyun at the first time, but Chanyeol explained that he only needed a company for when he had to attend formal gatherings, when he has to meet his family, or when he was feeling rather lonely and was in need of a friend to talk about his life problems.

The payment offered to him was big. With that amount alone, Baekhyun could pay for his tuition and buy art supplies and buy food. It took him around two weeks to think and he almost forgot about it if not for Chanyeol approaching him again on the same spot at the same cafe.

The offer was tempting and Baekhyun was this close to agree, but he was still a bit hesitant with the hidden motive. In which Chanyeol assured him that he wouldn’t want to take advantage of things that they didn’t agree upon in this initial agreement.

And Baekhyun said yes. The next week, he accompanied Chanyeol to the formal gathering, clad in an expensive suit and hanging off Chanyeol’s arm like a pretty accessory. Luckily, the man didn’t seem to see him as a mere arm ornament, but he treated him like his own friend. 

He learned that Chanyeol was a single business man, holding the position as the general manager in a company owned by his father and his uncle. He made lots of money in a month and he barely had the time to mingle so he seeked for the easy way. 

Chanyeol told him that his father and uncle actually were barely staying in the office, because those men attended many business related meetings all over the world, so even though he was merely a general manager, he had to handle things in the company as the temporary CEO and COO. Hearing that made Baekhyun’s mouth hung open and the older male laughed at his face.

They got along and poured stories about their respective life on one night three weeks into their agreement. The alcohol made it so easy for them to spill things and Baekhyun thought at that time that he somehow managed to make a friend despite the situation they were in.

They held hands for the first time when Chanyeol took him out to go shopping for art supplies. The busy streets made it difficult for Baekhyun to catch up with the male’s long legs and Chanyeol seemed to notice it too. His hand which was originally hanging freely at his side was then taken into Chanyeol’s hold as if it didn’t matter. They always held hands after that time.

The hugs were necessary. While attending gatherings, people came around asking whether Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s significant other. Without giving any exact answer, Chanyeol just held an arm around Baekhyun and pulled him into countless hugs. He was warm and Baekhyun didn’t say anything to stop it because no matter how many times he attended that kind of gathering, he always felt nervous, so the tender touch could at least make him feel better. Chanyeol had increased the amount of hugs ever since then.

The first kiss… it was accidental. Baekhyun had come with Chanyeol to meet his family and he was actually nervous because he didn’t know how the male’s family would see him, a broken art student with nothing good to offer. Chanyeol told him that his family wouldn’t mind it at all and that he should be behaving like he usually did. Luckily enough, Chanyeol’s parents adored him and Chanyeol’s sister was such a sweet woman. The dinner took place in Chanyeol’s family house and as he sat silently on the couch in the living room while all the family were somewhere, he accidentally dropped his phone to the floor. He bent down to grab it but Chanyeol’s hand beat him to it. In surprise, he lifted his head and he clearly didn’t expect to have Chanyeol so close to him. The brush of lips was unexpected and it left the both of them blushing shyly, in which Chanyeol’s family appeared and whisted and teased them for acting like highschool sweethearts.

As for the sex… they were expecting it, actually. After that first soft kiss, Chanyeol often took him out to cafes, dinners, or just to his penthouse to hang out whenever they had free time. They sat side by side while not so subtly cuddling. The atmosphere was nice and it was pretty calm, so Baekhyun just easily tilted his head up when Chanyeol leaned close. The kiss they shared that time was rushed, but nonetheless it was still as sweet as Baekhyun had imagined.

His mouth was parted in breathy noises when Chanyeol unceremoniously dragged him into his lap, with his mouth attached to the side of his throat. The insistence tugs on his sweater reduced him into compliance and it took no time before Chanyeol lifted him up to the bedroom. Chanyeol took him in the sweetest way ever, making it memorable for the both of them. The caresses were gentle and not hurting at all, the lips were hot against his skin. The smell of Chanyeol’s masculine scent invaded his all senses and Baekhyun fell apart under the touch of the older male.

From there, the dynamic of their relationship changed a little bit. Kisses and hugs already became a normal routine, but then sex was added into the list of things that they enjoyed together. It was all mutual between them and Baekhyun would be a hypocrite if he said that he didn’t like the pleasure.

They were almost like lovers… except that they didn’t put a label into it.

Labelling it means that they will have to admit things and that actually scares Baekhyun for a bit. He doesn’t know how Chanyeol is feeling. If he is asked, then Baekhyun would say that he likes the older male. Chanyeol is sweet and attentive and caring, and he feels really comfortable to be around the male. They click very well despite the numbers between their age. The way they behave around one another is clearly different from that first time they met in a secluded corner of a cafe. 

If them going out can be counted as dates, then it would be so many. Chanyeol drives him to his school and waits until he finishes work. Sometimes, it’s the other way around, with Baekhyun seated silently in the lounge of the company and waiting for Chanyeol to finish his meeting.

He spends most of his nights in Chanyeol’s bed rather than his own mattress back in his shabby apartment. Chanyeol lets him wear his branded clothes, they cook together, they share a kiss in each five minutes, and they giggle on every movie they are watching. It’s a good giddy feeling, something is fluttering lightly in his chest. 

They have been going about this for a year and Baekhyun is working in an atelier as a junior assistant, despite having Chanyeol still paying for him. He really likes the way his life is heading. He is graduating soon from art school and he is working in a place that he really enjoys, and he has Chanyeol greeting him with kisses whenever his day is finished.

Chanyeol loves complimenting him, for every single thing he does, be it from ironing a perfectly straight shirt for the older male to wear to his meeting, to flipping a perfect egg for their breakfast without spilling any, and to the way he pants harshly in the older male’s lap with fingers working him open.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how complimenting him could make the older male so happy, but Chanyeol seems to get off with doing that. The older male loves telling him that he does a good job in everything, and it boosts the male’s happiness even more when Baekhyun is downright begging to be taken by him.

He now knows that the sight of him shivering and sweaty, pleading and spread apart beneath the older male, is Chanyeol’s top delight to lay his eyes upon. 

That sight definitely will get him whatever he wants, because Chanyeol is giving up so easily for him. So, so easily.

Baekhyun always ends up with his bottom sore for at least three days. Chanyeol can’t seem to be able to control himself whenever they have sex. Despite the soreness and exhaustion, they both are happy and that’s enough.

The label, once again, is forgotten.

Baby, honey, darling; those nicknames are a few from all the others that Chanyeol always uses to call for him. Baekhyun doesn’t dislike it, but the names make him feel mushy inside and that’s clearly not good for him when he has work to do. The texts and calls from Chanyeol always sound so sweet and they always distract him from his work but he can’t tell the older male to stop it because he secretly likes it.

He sometimes wonders about how and when their agreement will end? Will it hurt or will it not? Will he be just another part of Chanyeol’s life that’ll be easily forgotten or will he be memorable? Will he be a temporary or a constant presence in Chanyeol’s life? Will he get the chance to… tell things to the older male?

His graduation is tomorrow and he tells Chanyeol that he will be staying at his own apartment to save his bottom for mercy. It will be funny for him to accept his certificate while limping with his ass sore. Chanyeol doesn’t like that idea and even promises to keep his hands to himself, but Baekhyun still says no. To compensate for the older male, they have a call right before Baekhyun falls asleep.

The graduation ceremony is luxurious. Baekhyun smiles and laughs with his friends, congratulating one another for the successful years in the school. His certificate is in his hands, with his name written there proudly as one from the ten best alumnus this year. It makes him so happy and proud that he really wants to show it to his parents and to Chanyeol.

Speaking of Chanyeol, where is he?

A tap on his shoulder makes Baekhyun spin on his heels and he is greeted with a big bouquet of flowers. Chanyeol stands there with a wide smile on his face, clad in a pristine suit and his slick hair. 

“Happy graduation, baby. I’m so proud of you.” Chanyeol greets him and Baekhyun hugs the older male tightly.

“You came.” He mutters in the suit, curling deeper to the warmth. Chanyeol bends lower to steal a kiss from his lips.

“Of course. It’s my baby’s graduation. I definitely won’t miss it.”

Baekhyun grins and leaps on his tippy toes, placing a kiss on the male’s cheek.

“The flowers are beautiful. Thank you.”

Chanyeol rearranges his graduation robe on his shoulder. “Is it over, your graduation? Can I steal you now?”

Baekhyun laughs while shaking his head. “I still have to grab a few documents from the office and take some photos with my friends. Is it okay that you wait for at least thirty minutes? I will hurry, I promise.”

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “Don’t hurry. Just take your time. I will be waiting in the car, okay?” He cups Baekhyun’s face with his hands and kisses his nose, then lips, tenderly. Baekhyun’s heart stutters before he smiles and nods his head.

After he discards his graduation robes and wears his clothes back, Baekhyun joins the older male in the car, and Chanyeol easily drives them to a celebration dinner. During the journey to the five stars restaurant, Baekhyun receives calls from his parents, Chanyeol’s sister, and even Chanyeol’s parents, congratulating him for graduating. It feels surreal to have the older male’s family being so fond and kind towards him. It feels fulfilling, yet at the same time lacking something.

The dinner is private and romantic, with Chanyeol booking the whole restaurant for the two of them to enjoy their time. The food, the vibe, the mood, everything is so perfect, that Baekhyun thinks nothing can ever top this moment.

Well, he is wrong. Really.

Because, that one moment he takes a minute to reply to the congratulating text from his boss, the light around the restaurant dims a little more. He lifts his head and finds Chanyeol staring at him with a gentle smile.

“Here,” he says while handing him a medium sized box, “your graduation gift.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes at the suspicious smile on the older male’s face, while he accepts the box with a soft thank you escaping through his lips.

“What did you get me?” He asks while admiring the pretty ribbon wrapping the box.

Chanyeol smiles secretly. “How about you open that and find out?”

Baekhyun puts the box on the table and ever so gently lifts the lid so as to not ruin the pretty wrapping. What greets him is a surprise, and his heart skips a beat.

A smaller, velvet box.

His heart is thudding in his ears as Baekhyun reaches to take it out, opening it instantly and finding a pair of rings in it.

“What is this?” He whispers lowly.

Chanyeol smiles. “Your graduation gift?”

“Which holds the meaning of?” Baekhyun asks again carefully, as to not raise his hope.

“Your graduation gift in which you get to spend the rest of your life with me. Sounds tempting?”

The way Chanyeol says it is so relaxed and nonchalant, but the quick quirk on the corner of his lips shows as a sign that he is also nervous. Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip while staring at the rings.

“What do you want me to be to spend the rest of my life with you?”

“Husbands, what else?” Chanyeol says with a laugh.

Baekhyun blinks his eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah, isn’t that obvious?” Chanyeol answers while gently taking the box from his hands. He picks one ring and holds it up in front of his face.

“Chanyeol, I-”

“Marry me, love. Make me the happiest man alive tonight.” Chanyeol declares while holding the ring as if ready to put it on his finger.

Baekhyun stares at the older male for a moment, before he lets out a breathy chuckle.

“Love? Do you love me?”

Chanyeol lifts an eyebrow. “What kind of question is that? Of course.”

“But you never said a thing about that,”

“And here I thought actions speak louder than words.” Chanyeol says with a laugh. His eyes are fondly staring at Baekhyun, the smile gentle.

“I love you, baby. I hope you don’t reject me because I can no longer see myself live without holding you in my arms.”

Baekhyun brings a hand up to cover his mouth as he laughs lightly. His heart flutters and his chest feels lighter than ever. The feeling is out there, displayed in his teary eyes and soft laughter. To think that he is overthinking this whole time when Chanyeol has so openly showcased his feeling even though he knows the older male is a man with little words, how stupid of him.

“Mmh?” Chanyeol hums questioningly.

Baekhyun sighs in content. He lifts his hand and offers his fingers.

“Because I love you too, I will marry you.”

The twinkles in Chanyeol’s eyes are so bright that he can’t even look away. Chanyeol holds on his hand and gently puts the ring on his finger, admiring the way it shines before letting it go.

“So lovely fiance, your last gift is waiting for you.” Chanyeol says with a suspicious grin.

That last gift is actually in the form of Baekhyun bent over the bed, mouth hanging apart, while his ass is openly eaten by his now lover. Chanyeol is diligent in caressing his plush ass cheeks, mouth greedily slurping the gaping entrance. He has been going on it for quite some time, rendering Baekhyun weak and teary eyed from being held from the actual pleasure for so long.

“Chanyeol,” he calls softly.

The older male hums, giving his rim one last strong suck before lifting himself up. 

“Yeah, baby?”

“Please.” Baekhyun turns his head aside to beg, because he knows how much Chanyeol enjoys watching him like that.

True to that, Chanyeol grunts and props a hand on Baekhyun’s hip, while his other hand is stroking his cock which has been neglected for quite a while.

Baekhyun wails in surprise when the older male presses his shoulder down, pressing his upper torso even lower which unceremoniously sticks his bottom higher.

“I’m giving you your last graduation gift, baby.” Chanyeol says with a chuckle, cock pressing against the gaping rim before he pushes inside. Baekhyun cries out in sensitivity while his hips stutter, welcoming the delicious intrusion deeper. 

Chanyeol takes hold on his waist, gripping tight while jackhammering himself at a quick pace. Baekhyun’s hands flail around, trying to find purchase to hold himself but he just ends up slumping weakly in the bed. That seems to boost the older male’s satisfaction and it doesn’t take long for Chanyeol to chase for their pleasure.

Baekhyun cries out when the older male fucks into him as if he wants to breed him, and even though it’s impossible, that sounds so hot that he drips precum all over the bed. Chanyeol twists his nipples and jerks his cock, before he comes all over himself without mercy.

When Chanyeol reaches his peak, his cum is flooding and Baekhyun feels his inside warming up so comfortably. He is pulled down to lay on their sides, Chanyeol still twitching and so deep inside of him, and they are spooning to cuddle despite the sweat and liquid on their skin.

They take their time to stabilize their breathing and when it doesn’t seem like they had done a marathon, Chanyeol hugs him so tightly while kissing his ear.

“After we get married, we are going to open that gallery of yours, baby.” His low voice speaks into his ear.

Baekhyun chuckles tiredly, “And when will that happen?”

“Anytime you want. Tomorrow, next week, next month, you choose.”

He lands a gentle hit on the strong arms around him.

“You make it sound so easy!” Baekhyun says while laughing softly.

Chanyeol kisses the back of his neck, breathing in his scent, before reaching for his hand which has the pretty ring on. Baekhyun smiles when the older male kisses the ring.

“Oh, you don’t know how easy it is, baby. It’s as easy as to love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 6.14 Day! Enjoy this quick 3 hours writing!


End file.
